narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kusatani Clan
The Kusatani'' clan (''草谷一族'', Kusatani Ichizoku') 'is a clan that is based in Tanigakure. All members except for a select few possess the Hidden Release kekkei genkai.' ''' Background The clan is separated into what is referred to as "Pures" and "Mixes." Pures have parents that were both born into the clan, and Mixes have one parent who isn't. Mixes are considered far inferior to Pures, as they physically cannot fully unlock the Hidden Release. As a result, marriage outside of the clan is heavily looked down upon and often results in disownment. Founding The clan was founded by Saburō Kusatani, a shinobi whose ability to turn invisible at will caused him to be feared by many and earned him the nickname "Hidden Killer." This nickname was later the source for their kekkei genkai's name, the Hidden Release. The clan settled in both Tanigakure and Sunagakure, often switching between the two in terms of headquarters. Currently, most members reside in Tanigakure. This clan is most known for its skills in espionage and assassinations. Mixes and Pures All Pures and first-generation Mixes will always possess the Hidden Release. However, if a Mix has a child, that child has a 50% chance of not having it, no matter who their other parent is. It is because of this that Mixes are strongly looked down upon, as their children could be "doomed" and the kekkei genkai might begin to die out. Mixes also cannot utilize the Hidden Release as well as Pures can, and so marriage outside of the clan is forbidden for the same reason as above: the child would be seen as an abomination. There used to be a large amount of Mixes, especially in Sunagakure, but they often pretended that they were Pures. Those who were discovered were often harassed or even killed, with the reason being that it was seen as "cleaning the bloodline." Some of the differences in ability include, but are not limited to: *Pures unlock the Hidden Release at birth, while Mixes do not unlock it until they are around ten to eleven years old (early adolescence). *Pures can always control when they turn invisible. However, Mixes cannot always do this. They can make the conscious choice to do so and it will happen, but they can sometimes just turn invisible for no reason. This often makes for humorous situations. *As adults, Pures can stay invisible without stopping for up to an hour. However, the longest recorded time for a Mix staying invisible is 20 minutes, done by Ichika Kusatani. *Pures can become invisible, completely conceal their chakra, and make no sounds, such as breathing or footsteps. However, Mixes can only turn invisible and a few are able to conceal their chakra somewhat. Continuation During a period of civil unrest in Tanigakure before the Third Shinobi World War, Shōta and Azusa Kusatani fled with their infant son Hideo to Konohagakure. They took refuge there for many years. When Hideo grew up, he fell in love with Ori Katō, who was not a member of the clan. Though his parents forbade it, the two got married and settled down. Shōta and Azusa disowned their son and moved back to Tanigakure, where things had quieted down. They eventually had a child named Ichika, who was a Mix. When she grew up, she had twins, and they both received the Hidden Release. It is unknown what has happened to the rest of the clan. Abilities The Kusatani clan is renowned for possessing the Hidden Release, an advanced nature kekkei genkai that can be used to turn invisible in various ways that differ based on whether the user is a Pure or a Mix. It can also be used to conceal sounds and in some cases, other people. For example, Ichika Kusatani is able to turn herself and up to two other people invisible, though this is a rare achievement. Appearance Pure members of the clan are always born with bright green hair, lightly tanned skin, and brown eyes. Mixes can be a combination of these traits with the traits of their other parent. Trivia *''Kusatani ''means "grass valley": "Kusa" (草) is the character for "grass," and "Tani" (谷) is the character for "valley." This is most likely a reference to their characteristic green hair. *Their clan symbol is two triangles facing different directions, with the smaller one representing Mixes and the bigger one representing Pures. The section of the bigger triangle that is green represents a valley, and the green is a reference to their last name. *It is not known whether there are any Pures left, as there is no information on the current status of the clan in Tanigakure, and all of the members in Konoha are Mixes or married into the clan. *Ichika Kusatani is a descendant of the clan through her Pure father Hideo, and therefore possesses the kekkei genkai. She was the first Mix to have been born into the clan for over twenty years. **Ichika Kusatani's twins, Watari Uozumi and Kotani Uozumi, are descendants of the clan through their maternal grandfather. Though they only had a 50% chance of possessing the kekkei genkai, both of them received it. Reference The Kusatani clan is a clan for the Narutoverse created by Monsieur Crouton. ''Naruto ''and ''Naruto: Shippūden ''belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Please do not add your OC to this page! Category:DRAFT